In the past, users have played video and audio from CD-ROMs or downloaded and played them from a remote web server. In these cases, the video and audio had to exist locally to the users (i.e., on CD-ROMs or completely downloaded to the user's computer) before the user could start playing the video or audio. As the network connection technology and media decoding, encoding, and compression techniques have advanced, streaming media has become popular. For example, a user can use a small portable device such as a cell phone or a tablet to stream media from a web server, and the user can start playing the media prior to completing the download of the media from the web server. The current technology, however, does not provide efficient resource utilization when generating media files, particularly, for hypertext transfer protocol (HTTP) live streaming.